


High School Again

by ElenaRoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Australian spelling, Challenge Response, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaRoan/pseuds/ElenaRoan
Summary: Challenge-response for a High School AU challenge with additional restrictions that it had to be the main characters aged down and crossovers not allowed.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	High School Again

**Author's Note:**

> Story Name: High School Again  
> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Pen Name: ElenaRoan  
> Disclaimer: Don’t own any of them, written purely for enjoyment.  
> Summary: Sam and Dean find themselves unexpectedly in their teens.  
> Challenge: High School AU  
> Note: I’m Australian and I can’t bring myself to use USA spelling, sorry.

“Up and at ‘em!”

Sam woke with a jump as a woman he didn’t recognise enthusiastically threw the curtains open. A moment later he registered that it wasn’t the motel room he and Dean had gone to sleep in the night before. Hopefully only the night before.

“Breakfast is on the table, hurry up and come get it!” The woman declared brightly as she left the room, “don’t want to be late for the maths test this morning!”

His brother was still sharing the room at least, though he looked as puzzled as Sam felt. And he looked… Sam glanced down. Yep, 13-year-old body to match Dean’s 17-year-old one.

“What the fuck?”

“Samuel Joseph Winchester!” The woman reappeared in the doorway, “where did you learn such language?!”

He shot a pleading look at his brother, who just made a motion of zipping his lip then fled to the attached bathroom.

Sam looked back at the woman, who was clearly waiting for an answer with arms folded and tapping her foot, “uh… dad?”

She harrumphed, “I knew he was a bad influence on you.”

He let out a breath of relief as she stalked out, then quickly joined his brother at the bathroom door.

“Dean, what the…” he shot a look at the bedroom door and amended what he was going to say, “what on earth is going on?”

“Beats me. Last thing I remember is bedding down in some random motel room for the night.”

“Same here.”

“Who’s the woman?”

“You think I know?”

“She did three name you after all, and since when is Joseph your middle name?”

Sam shrugged, “maybe she uses that by default for anyone?”

“Get a move on!” Came floating through the door and both brother’s pulled a face.

“Guess we’d better go see what ‘breakfast’ consists of. Here’s hoping it’s not… hearts or something.” Dean grumbled.

Breakfast, when they laid eyes on it, was a sedate mound of bacon and eggs. The lady served them both a relatively large plate with no consideration for Sam’s smaller size and food preferences. And watched them like a hawk, so there was no chance for Dean to sneak the excess away when Sam was done. She chivvied Sam into finishing the plate after he’d clearly had enough, insisting that he’d need the energy for his maths test that morning. And, apparently, reminding him that they’d only get to see their dad that weekend if he did well in the exam.

“Though I don’t know why they’re persisting with trying. Him always gallivanting over the countryside and dragging you who knows where. Child Services catching him before he could drag you off to the horizon again was the best thing that could have happened to you.”

Neither brother chose to reply to that. Their upbringing mightn’t have been typical or ideal, but there were worse, and their dad had done the best he knew. And given what they’d found out about the plans the demons had had, the future for these bodies, that upbringing might have been the only edge that had allowed them to somewhat come out on top.

The lady, neither of them had bothered to find out her name, shooed them both upstairs to get ready for school. Ignoring the feeling of incongruousness, because, current physical bodies aside, they were well past going to school, they did so.

“You okay?” Dean asked softly once he was sure the woman was out of hearing range.

“Yeah. Almost nauseatingly full, but I’m okay. Not about to ralph, thankfully. I doubt they’d cut me any slack if I did.” Sam grumbled in reply, “I guess she’s never had to deal with a kid of my apparent size and age.”

“Even as an adult, you’ve never had the most enthusiastic appetite or metabolism.” Dean agreed. How his brother had got as tall as he had, or will in this situation, with his appetite and food preferences escaped him but he’d obviously done something right. If Sam was a picky eater, it was because Dean had successfully shielded him from hunger.

“Any idea what we should do now?”

“Aside from getting ready for a school that we haven’t done more than glance at in over a decade? Dunno. They said dad’s supposed to be seeing us on the weekend, maybe we should try getting help from him?”

“No idea of even what day it is, but there’s no chance it’s actually OUR dad. At best it’s an alternate version of him.”

Dean nodded in agreement, “an alternate version that allowed Children's Services to catch him out, no less. And couldn’t figure out a way to get his kids away before they got stuck in this situation.”

“Doesn’t sound like the dad we knew. Hell… doesn’t sound like US. What juvenile facility would have been able to hold us even at this age?”

“True. Even if I was better at lock picking than you.” Dean flashed a grin at his brother as Sam rolled his eyes, “maybe we can slip away on the way to school?”

“I’m sure even the most untaught versions of us would have been able to manage that in a heartbeat if it was even remotely easy.”

Dean’s hope wasn’t quashed that easy. Though, thankfully, the question of figuring out what was the right thing to wear was solved for them.

“School uniforms? Who does school uniforms?”

“Just be thankful for small mercies, Dean. Don’t you remember how one wrong item of clothing could make school a complete torment?” Sam replied, not that his brother had been a target of bullies, or himself either thanks to Dean. Still, ridicule over clothing wasn’t confined to bullying, “and be thankful it’s not you having to try to remember enough maths for a test today, I’m not even sure what level I’m supposed to be at right now.”

Dean gave him a pained look, Sam had been good at math in school. But that was quite a while ago now, and using more advanced maths would get him a failing grade just as surely as not remembering the formulae.

They never got a chance to try the older brother’s idea of slipping away, the lady drove them to the school and even handed them off to a supervising teacher. The impala was nowhere to be seen either, much to Dean’s chagrin.

Sam took the time before the first bell released them from the attentive gaze of the teacher to skim through his maths textbook to get an idea of what the test might be about since it looked like they wouldn’t be able to get clear of this crazy situation beforehand. Once the bell rang, the teacher shooed them out into the rapidly filling corridors.

“Any idea where our lockers might be?” Sam asked softly.

“No clue. Think we even have lockers? Did you have a key or anything?”

“Looks like code locks.” Sam gestured at the lockers they could see lining the corridor.

“Joy.” Dean grumbled, but at least the possibilities their kid selves would have chosen were limited.

“Dean Winchester!” The scolding tone of a teacher interrupted any further conversation, and the older brother gave her his best innocent look, “don’t try that innocent look on me, mister. You know full well you’re supposed to go straight to your section of the school once the bell rings, Sam will be fine here in his section without you.”

“But…”

“But nothing, come along.” She waved at the corridor for him to proceed her.

Sam gave him a reassuring look before turning the other way and cautiously making his way into the crowd of approximately 13-year-old kids. There were names on the lockers, so hopefully, he’d be able to spot his. A burly kid swerved towards him, and he tried to dodge, but his body simply didn’t move like he was used to and he crashed painfully into the lockers following the brutal shoulder check.

“Sam!”

Any hope the teacher had of ushering his big brother away was gone. But she did manage to step in between him and the bully. Sending said bully to the principal’s office for punishment, and effectively diverting Dean into crouching to check on Sam.

Glancing quickly around Dean spotted the sign for the gym and pulled his little brother in away from the crowding kids and the teacher attempting to control said crowd. He clenched his teeth in fury as he gently checked Sam’s bruised shoulder once there.

“Calm down.”

“Calm down? Why the hell are you telling me to calm down?! He hurt you!” Dean snapped back.

“We don’t know the rules yet. Can’t break them until we know them.” Sam pointed out.

“One rule I don’t need to learn. I’m gonna rip his damn lungs out.”

“Dean.” Sam scolded, “it’s just school, it happens. It shouldn’t, but it does, I can deal. I should have been able to dodge him. I need to remember how my body moves at this age.”

“I get what you mean… I’m not having much trouble… but…”

“You’re much closer to adult size.”

“Yeah, you’re about a third your height, squirt.”

“Bite me, Dean.”

The door opened before the older brother could retort.

“There you are, you should know better than to slip away.” The teacher who had intervened scolded.

“‘Sam will be just fine’, you said.” Dean retorted.

“The bully will be dealt with, but I’ll let the attitude slide this once. Are you okay, Sam? Do you need to see the nurse?”

“I’m fine.” Sam replied self consciously, pulling his shirt back closed over what promised to be an absolutely spectacular bruise.

The teacher frowned but didn’t comment or insist he go to the nurse, “very well. One of your teachers is outside, and he’ll see you to class. Dean, you need to come with me. I’ll explain why you’re late so you won’t get detention, this time.”

“But…”

“Now, Dean.”

Sam gave his big brother’s arm a reassuring squeeze as the man in the 17-year-old’s body rose frustratedly to follow the instruction. A different teacher entered after the two left and came over to where he was picking his bag up again.

“You okay, Sam?” He asked.

“I’m fine.” Sam replied with a sigh.

“You know, it’s okay to admit if you’re hurting.” The teacher stated gently, “or… if someone is hurting you.”

It didn’t take a genius to guess what he was trying to coax out of the 13-year-old he thought he was talking to, if indeed he was real.

“The other teacher saw who hurt me, why don’t you check with her. She said he was being punished.”

“He is, you don’t need to worry about that. I mean generally.”

“I’m not going to lie for you so you can get my dad or Dean in trouble.” Sam retorted.

“Wasn’t asking you to.”

Sam just gave him one of his patented looks, which probably looked really weird on a 13-year-old’s face.

The teacher sighed, “come on, we’d better get you to your class. You visited your locker yet?”

Sam shook his head.

“Then we’d probably better go there first.”

Sam just followed him silently, at least it would tell him where his locker was anyway. He did give the teacher a hard look when they got there, and he opened it without even needing to consult a note or Sam.

“Don’t look at me like that.” He replied, fishing the diary out and checking the neatly filled out timetable in the front, “you know the court requires we have the access code.”

At least the glance he’d got at the combination lock had told him it was based on Dean’s birthday, even if it appeared that the teachers didn’t trust him to be truthful about his timetable. The teacher pulled out the English and Science books to go with the Maths ones he’d had in his bag from that morning and handed them to him along with the diary.

“English first up, at least I know you’ve already read the assigned reading. Never met a kid like you to be so keen on reading.” He noted, Sam just nodded while hoping whatever it was he remembered enough of it to cover himself.

The teacher led the way to an uninteresting classroom, the teacher taking the class just nodding curtly and waving Sam to the only vacant desk once the explanation was given for his late arrival. The rest of the class had their noses in a small novel, though a few glanced up curiously before returning to the book in disappointment that there wasn’t going to be a disciplinary lecture or something. Sam could only guess that that was pretty common even with him and his love of learning even this young.

“You can either reread the book since I know you’ve already finished it or write an essay on your favourite event in it.” She told him.

The book was actually one he was relatively familiar with, though whether he could replicate the writing style of the age he appeared was another question. At least his hurt shoulder gave him an excuse to not write, he rubbed at it only half in show before settling down to read the book.

Science turned out to be taught by the teacher who’d walked him to class, though he insisted he take notes after Sam refused to go visit the nurse once more. Probably would have been smarter to do so, Sam had to concede to himself, but after a lifetime of tuning out pain even to the point of stupidity, he couldn’t break himself of the habit. It didn’t appear the teachers thought it was too out of character for the kid they knew, if they weren’t an illusion anyway, and he could remember that at this apparent age in his life that the only people he’d been willing to admit pain to had been his family.

Then it was Maths class and the dreaded math test. Even using speed reading that morning he’d barely scratched the surface of exactly what level of mathematical knowledge he was supposed to have currently. And whether because of nerves, the pain, the way too big a breakfast, or the shakeup from the altercation as he received the test paper he was beginning to feel somewhat sick. Though he doubted there’d be any slack granted him if he spoke up, as he’d mention to Dean that morning, so he just bit his lip and tried to focus on the questions. Working methodically, if hesitantly and sporadically, through them.

“Samuel Winchester!”

Sam jumped in his seat where he’d been unsuccessfully trying to focus on the maths questions laid out in the test paper. The teacher was glaring down at him from over folded arms. He slowly pushed himself to his feet and instinctively tried to make himself look smaller. At his current size, it probably made him look scared, but he’d developed the instinct to make himself look less threatening when he towered over most other people.

“I expect distraction from your brother. Not you.”

“Sorry, ma’am, I…” he intended to explain that he wasn’t feeling well since he’d been feeling gradually worse since he’d sat down to the test, but he never got to finish. Instead spinning away from the teacher and slapping a hand over his mouth as he gagged.

The kids closest scrambled away, and he vaguely heard the teacher calling for someone to hand her the waste paper basket. His eyes blurred and crossed, and for a second saw a dark interior that looked vaguely industrial. Then the basket was shoved into his arms, and he was back in the classroom. He gagged unproductively into the plastic-lined container.

A firm hand gripped his upper arm and guided him towards the door.

“Sam, you should have told me. You won’t be punished if you’re too sick to take the test. But if you fail it because you didn’t say anything, there’s nothing I can do.”

They were nearly at the nurse's office when they passed a group of older students.

“Sam?”

He blinked fuzzy eyes as he placed his brother’s voice and tried to look at him. His brother’s rough hands were on his shoulders and checking his temperature.

“He’s just a little sick, I’m taking him to the nurse's office.” The teacher replied, “no need to worry, Dean.”

Sam didn’t need to be able to see his brother to know the almost glare that was sent the teacher’s direction.

“I’ll take him home.” Dean declared, even though he didn’t have a car currently nor really know the location of the place they’d woken up in that morning.

“You know we can’t allow that.” Another voice interrupted, Sam saw a blurry nurses uniform when he looked in the direction of it.

“My brother is sick!” Dean snapped in reply, anger simmering just under the surface.

“And we’ll call your guardian to come to collect Sam, but you need to go to class.”

“You know if you miss many more classes, they’ll send you off to military school, Dean.” The teacher interrupted before the older brother could respond.

Sam squeezed one of the arms his brother still had bracing him.

“I’ll be oka…” he gagged wetly into the basket and closed his eyes to save himself from seeing his breakfast on repeat, “I’ll be okay.”

“Real reassuring, Sammy.” His brother’s gentle hand found his back and rubbed soothingly.

“Dean, I know you’re worried about your brother.” The nurse interjected again, “but you really need to go to class, your teacher is waiting for you. We’ll take care of him, you don’t need to worry.”

Sam found his brother’s arm and gave it a reassuring squeeze. It was one of the hardest things Dean had ever done to follow the urgings of the staff, leave his little brother in their care, and grumpily follow his teacher back to his class. He didn’t really pay attention to the rest of the lessons for the day, surprisingly even managed to pay less attention than he had the first time around, and got assigned extra homework as punishment. The final teacher walked him out to the car that the lady from that morning waited for him in once the last bell rang.

“You’re lucky you didn’t end up with detention.” She scolded once he was buckled in, and she pulled away from the curb, “but after the altercation with the bully and Sam getting sick, they cut you some slack. But you’re going to have to do better tomorrow if you want to see your dad on the weekend.”

Dean just glared out the window and didn’t respond. Honestly, he couldn’t care less if they got to see their not-dad or not. Though if they were replacing alternate versions of themselves, those versions would be upset if they messed it up he figured.

Once they got ‘home’ Dean went straight to Sam’s side, his little brother was ensconced at the dining table rather than in bed. A silent man, Dean guessed he was the lady’s husband, retreated to the family room once they arrived to watch the news on the TV.

“He’ll be okay.” The lady reassured with a homely bustle, depositing a cup of tea in front of Sam. Though the look the younger brother gave the cup suggested the basin in his lap was likely to be used in the not too distant future, “got a doctors appointment set up for him unless this settles tonight, already called him out of school for tomorrow though. And don’t you try replicating the situation, we know Sam wouldn’t do anything like take something to make himself sick. You, we’ll be checking for an improvised emetic.”

She bustled off, leaving the brothers alone for a precious moment.

“That’s not fair, don’t they know you have a weak stomach?” Sam muttered, pushing the cup away.

Dean gave a shrug,”well… can’t say I wouldn’t have tried something like that at this age and stuck in a situation like this though.”

“I think it’s a djinn.” Sam told him, remembering what had happened when the illness had started.

“Why do you think that?”

“Got a flash of some kinda dark industrial room where we were strung up like sides of meat. Right as this,” he gestured at the basin, “started.”

“The venom not holding you properly?”

“As good a guess as any.”

The lady came bustling back, “drink up, Sam. It’ll make you feel better. Dean, you need to get started on your homework. I’ll allow you to do it down here with your brother though as long as you don’t let it distract you.”

With a sigh, Sam dutifully took a tiny sip when it became apparent that the lady wasn’t about to leave without it happening. Only once he’d done so did she leave them alone again, Dean glaring at her departing back.

“You okay, Sammy?” Dean asked softly once she was gone.

“She has got a funny idea of what ‘feeling better’ is.” Sam managed breathlessly before heaving up the tea and a lot more besides into the basin. Dean rubbed his back gently.

The lady tutted as she returned to place a plate of food in front of Dean and saw that Sam had been sick again, disappearing to fetch a face washer. The younger brother threw up anew as the food smells reached him, Dean pushed the plate as far away as he could.

“You need to eat, Dean.” She scolded as she returned.

“I’ll eat later, the smell’s making Sam sick.” Dean retorted, taking the face washer off her before she could protest and using it to wipe down his brother’s face.

Apparently, something in what he said, or maybe how he said it, got through to her and she took the plate away with a sigh. Dean wasn’t going to place any bets on being given it again that night though, but he could handle a hungry night in order to take care of Sam. Wouldn’t be the first time, even if he’d actually been the age he currently appeared. He cradled his little brother against him once the heaves finally let up.

“He needs to lie down.” Dean flatly told the lady as she returned with a new bowl for Sam, which she swapped out for the used one.

“Dean…”

The older brother turned a heated glare on her, and she faltered.

“Very well… but I expect you to get your homework done. And leave the door open.”

Dean wasn’t going to complain about the glare doing the argument of sitting with his brother for him. And since said brother was currently small enough he simply picked him up, along with the bowl, and carried him upstairs to their room. Though he wasn’t afraid to admit that Sam’s lack of complaint at it worried him more than his brother getting sick. As if reading his mind, his little brother patted his chest reassuringly.

“Kinda dizzy. And you’re by far preferable than any form of assistance from her.”

“At least I can pick you up easily at this age, squirt.” Dean replied even as he gently deposited his brother on the bed he’d woken in that morning.

“Usually it’s the other way around.” Sam replied with a shadow of a smile.

“I’m not that much shorter than you normally.”

“Can still carry you, though.”

They fell silent as they heard the lady’s footsteps on the stairs, and a moment later, she entered and deposited Dean’s bag near them.

“Don’t forget, you need to do your homework.” She reminded him before heading back down the stairs.

“What’s the bet the windows are locked tight?” Dean asked softly once the footsteps had faded entirely from hearing.

Sam snorted, “no bet. There probably aren’t any trees or pipes close either. I’m surprised there aren’t bars on them.”

“Let’s not give them ideas.”

“What homework do you have?” Sam asked with a sigh after a moment, knowing full well that his big brother would probably need help even if he wasn’t at full speed.

Dean made a face, “no clue, actually. I really didn’t pay much attention to class after… well…”

“My _Exorcist_ impression.” Sam finished.

“Yeah, that.”

“Well… pull it out and let’s see if we can at least keep you from getting in too much trouble before we figure out how to get out of this djinn dream. I doubt the normal exit will work… ever heard of a shared one before?”

“Nope. I’m guessing you haven’t either.”

Sam shook his head even as Dean dug through the bag and pulled out the homework with a sigh.

“Joy.” Dean grumbled as he looked through it, he could barely remember most of the subjects. Though since they were from the lessons that day and he’d just shoved the books in his bag without looking or caring he did actually have most of the required textbooks. The real problematic one would be the punishment essay he’d been set, little chance Sam could help him with that one. If he was lucky it wouldn’t be due the next day, he doubted he would be that lucky though.

Sam snagged the history textbook, prompting Dean to find the list of questions corresponding to it. The younger brother’s experience at digging lore out of obscure books stood them in good stead as he located dates and names in record time. The rest of the regular homework didn’t go as quickly, especially as Sam started flagging, but they got through it before the younger brother’s eyes were drifting closed despite his efforts to keep them open.

“Sleep, Sammy.” Dean told him softly, “only the stupid essay to go, and you can’t help with that anyway.”

Sam mumbled something that sounded vaguely like agreement and then he was asleep.

Dean was glaring at the not quite two paragraphs of the stilted essay when the lady poked her head in a few hours later.

“It’s time for bed, Dean. Did you want to come down and have your dinner before doing so?”

The older brother frowned and looked at his brother, who still appeared to be sleeping peacefully.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine for a few moments, not like he’s been sick since you brought him up here. Hopefully, that means the tummy bug has passed.”

Dean didn’t like how well she apparently knew him, but food would probably be useful. Even illusionary food. And if he was honest, he was surprised she was actually allowing him to have another go at the meal he’d rejected earlier.

Returning afterwards he wished he hadn’t though since Sam wasn’t in the bed when they reached the room again. It looked undisturbed except for his brother no longer being in it.

“Sammy?”

He got no answer, the bowl was unused, and he couldn’t hear anything from the bathroom, but he crossed to the door and pushed it open regardless. The room was empty. Dean turned around and stalked over to the lady to glare at her. Some of the effect was lost in that he had to look up at her rather than down.

“Where is my brother?!”

“I was with you, Dean.” She pointed out, “and we could see the stairs. This is probably your father. I’m going to have to call the police.”

“Don’t be stupid.” Dean snapped in reply, “dad wouldn’t do this, he’d wait to be able to get both of us out if he actually could get up here without being seen. And the biggest idiot in the world wouldn’t grab someone when they’d be missed barely 10 minutes later.”

He crossed to the windows and systematically tried to open them. Just like he and Sam had speculated, they were shut tight.

When Sam awoke, it was actually awake to reality and not the flash that he’d experienced earlier. He wrinkled his nose as he noted that the nausea and vomiting hadn’t stayed confined to the djinn dream. At the thought of the creature who had trapped them he scanned the room, but aside from Dean strung up next to him, blood bags hooked up like they were with him, the room was empty.

“Right.” He stated under his breath.

First things first, he had to get out of the binds that were keeping him suspended from the roof. Fortunately, that wasn’t too difficult, given they were supposed to restrain unconscious people rather than a conscious and working to escape person. Once free, he unhooked the blood bags from his brother then looked around. Their weapons had been dumped in a corner, which was quite a pleasant discovery. Especially as there was a couple of silver knives dipped in blood, presumably lambs blood, amongst those weapons. Which suggested that their last memories of bedding down for the night was a good deal further in the past than they’d thought. He’d deal with that later, once he’d dealt with the djinn.

Standing to go hunt the creature down, Sam had to catch himself on the wall as a wave of dizziness swept over him, and he swore silently. Obviously, the venom hadn’t actually released him for all he was awake. Taking out the djinn should sort that out, assuming he could actually fight well enough with the effects hampering him. He was going to have to be sneaky unless he wanted both of them to pay the price, and he couldn’t afford to mess up with Dean still trapped in the dream.

Trying to hunt it down was likely to be a big mistake, especially when a dizzy spell could hit at any moment. From ambush was a lot more likely to be successful, and he knew one room the djinn was guaranteed to enter. He just had to wait.

He didn’t have to wait long after he set up the ambush near the door for the tattooed djinn to enter. It was a dangerous creature to fight, extremely skilled in trapping even experienced Hunters, but by surprise from ambush gave Sam an advantage that he took brutal advantage of.

“What?”

Sam turned from the now-dead djinn to his brother, who was now awake and apparently more than a little confused. Moving towards Dean intending to free him, he stumbled and went down on a knee.

“Shit. Sammy, what’s wrong?”

“Guess the venom hasn’t released me properly even though the djinn’s dead.” Sam mumbled in reply, trying to stabilise himself enough to rescue his brother.

“Just stay there.”

A moment later, Dean was by his side having freed himself from the bonds as smoothly as Sam had.

“You been sick.” The older brother noted.

“When I was in the dream, but not since.”

“So when mini you puked, you in reality also puked?”

“Looks like.” Sam shrugged then pushed himself back to his feet, Dean steadied him unnecessarily.

“So what are the effects you’re still getting?”

“Dizzy spells is really all it is.”

“Okay. Well, guess we’d better get you back to the motel room so you can rest. Think it took us from the room?”

“Since there were a couple of anti-djinn prepared knives in our weapons that I found, I think that night we remember bedding down in a random motel room is a bit further in the past than we thought.”

“Wonderful.” Dean grumbled, “well… let’s get you to Baby first then. Then we can figure out whether we have a room locally or need to get one, should be a key somewhere if we already took care of that.”

Sam nodded his agreement, then squeezed his eyes shut as the movement made him feel like the room was spinning around him. Dean pulled his arm over his shoulders to steady him.

“You stink to high heaven.”

Sam snorted, “sorry, was concentrating more on taking out the creature that had you trapped than worrying about the mess on my shirts.”

“Surprised it didn’t smell you before you stuck it.” Dean retorted, “or did you succeed because its eyes were watering from the stench?”

“Jerk.”

“You know you love me, bitch.”

Sam sighed.

“Okay, let’s get out of here and find Baby. Think you’ll stay on your feet if I support you?”

This time Sam didn’t move his head, “yeah… think so.”

Thankfully it didn’t take many wrong turns before they found a door to the outside, and also thankfully didn’t involve stairs. And the impala was waiting for them, another piece of evidence that some of their memories were missing.

Opening the passenger door, Dean got Sam to sit in the opening and instructed him to strip out of his shirts while he went to see whether either of their duffels were in the car. Both were, and the older brother wasted no time digging out something for his little brother to change into.

“How are you doing?” Dean asked as he handed the replacements to his brother.

“Hoping that the effects not clearing doesn’t mean there were more than one of those bastards.” Sam replied as he put them on.

Dean nodded gravely, it was a possibility they had to consider. Just as likely was because of whatever let Sam wake up from it, but the danger was way too real.

“All our stuff is in the car, and I didn’t spot a motel key. Can’t leave a djinn loose, if there is one…” he left unspoken that Sam wasn’t currently up to tangling with one, even if he’d managed to take one out, and it wouldn’t be a good idea for him to try on his own. He sighed, safest would be heading for the horizon. But neither of them were comfortable risking there being another creature, “let’s find a motel, then figure out what to do. Think you can handle the trip?”

Sam considered it for a moment, “yeah… just… get a container or something just in case.”

Dean gave him a glare, but dug out a shopping bag that hadn’t been tossed out yet from the back, “I’d prefer it if you TOLD me, I’ll pull over.”

“Just a precaution, Dean.”

“Don’t puke in my Baby.” The older brother groused, grabbing the discarded clothes and stuffing them in the washing bag before going around to the driver’s side and getting in.

Fortunately, the trip to a motel was uneventful even if Sam was nauseatingly dizzy by the time they were parked in front of a room.

“How are you doing?” Dean asked as he pulled the duffels out.

“Give me a bit, still dizzy.” Sam managed to reply, now sitting half out of the door.

“Let me get these in there, then I’ll come help you. Think you’re going to puke?”

Sam waggled his hand at him, he wasn’t sure. Dean frowned, but there wasn’t much he could actually do about it right then and there. All he could actually do was prepare and be there if it happened, not something he could do if he stayed standing around in the car park worrying. Quick as he could he took the bags inside, relocated the room’s bin to next to the bed furthest from the door, then returned outside for his brother. Sam was actually on his feet, unsteady but there. Dean rolled his eyes.

“What part of ‘I’ll come help you’ did you not get?” He groused even as he steadied his little brother and pulled an arm over his shoulders.

“You shouldn’t have to.”

“Of course I should, you’re my brother, that’s my job.”

“Still…”

“Stop arguing. As you pointed out in the dream, you can and have carried me at times. This is no different. Bed or table?”

Sam thought for a moment, “table, please.”

Dean thought the bed would have been a better choice, but Sam was stubborn. A stubbornness that had saved both of them numerous times. So rather than argue with his ailing brother, he just helped him sit securely in one of the chairs and relocated the bin to his side.

“Feel like something to eat?”

Sam made a face, “no. Think you could get my laptop, though? I’d like to see what research we have done to get an idea of how many days we’re missing.”

Dean rolled his eyes, even as crappy as he obviously felt he was still thinking about the case.

“Okay, Vimes, one laptop coming up.” He retrieved the requested laptop from their bags and deposited in front of Sam, then dug out some packets of soup and put them in the kitchen in anticipation of making some later when his brother felt up to it.

Predictably it wasn’t long before Sam pushed the laptop away and put his head on the table.

“Looks like it’s time for bed, Sammy.” Dean commented, only to sigh when his brother shook his head, “how about food or a drink then?”

Sam just gave another shake of his head, which he had to concede wasn’t the worst reaction that could have occurred even if it didn’t let him insist on his little brother going to bed. Leaving it be for the moment Dean pulled the laptop towards him and looked over the history that Sam had pulled up. He hadn’t got very far, which eloquently spoke to how crappy he had to be feeling, but all it took from Dean was a bit of rearranging to spell out the timeline.

First searches popped up about lunchtime the day before, consistent with them stopping for lunch and stumbling across some odd reports or stories. There were no newspaper articles saved, so they hadn’t explicitly come to the town chasing those reports. A seemingly unrelated article, except to a Hunter’s eye, about a hospital admission of a local, told him where they’d got the information about it being a djinn that led to them preparing the knives. Sam’s log of their locations revealed that the bedding down in a random motel room that they remembered was only the night before that.

“Looks like we’re only missing just over a day’s worth.”

“Good to know. Not liking that any of our memories are missing though.”

“Maybe it’ll wear off.”

“Anyone’s guess. I’ll need to do some research…”

“After you rest, that info isn’t critical right now.” Dean scolded, and the lack of argument on the point worried him more than his brother having pushed the computer away. He started a search running on djinn venom. He was about to comment on what he’d found when Sam sat up again.

“I… think I could handle food now… at least something light anyway.”

Dean wasted no time ducking into the kitchenette and mixing up a mug of soup. The eyes Sam turned on him as he put the cup in front of him were dull, it was blatantly apparent his little brother was feeling worse than terrible. He wished he had better news.

“Found some accounts of djinn venom not wearing off on the death of the djinn responsible.”

“And?”

“And… it’s a mixture. Some say it just needs time to work out of the system… others… well…”

“They die.” Sam finished blandly.

Dean sighed.

“It’s probably like people in science say, the dose makes the poison.”

“You’re not going to die.”

“Any indication of a way to tell whether it’s above lethal dose or not?”

“Not really.”

“So we just gotta wait it out.”

“At least the accounts don’t point to there necessarily being a second djinn. Most of them are solitary anyway, with pairs or groups the exceptions.”

“Good to know.”

After Sam had tortuously slowly finished the soup, Dean managed to badger him into going to bed. At the same time, he stayed up and trawled through the archives of the local papers that he could find to see if there were any further indications of the number. It was the rate of missing that ended up convincing him that it was a solitary being. And given that Sam was sleeping as peacefully as could be expected in the circumstances he went to bed himself, dropping off quickly.

Dean wasn’t immediately sure what had woken him, then he noted that the bed his brother should have been sleeping in was empty, with evidence of a hasty exit, and the door to the bathroom was closed. Before he could do more than think of getting up and checking if his brother was in there, he heard the sound of a strained retch. He pulled a sympathetic face then clambered out of bed and over to the door. He knocked more out of courtesy than expecting his brother to open the door.

“Sammy, I’m coming in.”

His brother didn’t even raise his head as he entered, just rolled his head so he could see him out of one eye.

“Gee, Sammy, if you were any more pale I’d mistake you for a ghost.” The comment got barely a glimmer of a smile and Dean crouched down next to him, running his hand soothingly over his back, “how long you been in here? Should have woken me, Sammy. You don’t need to suffer alone.”

“Not long.” Sam managed hoarsely, “woke up knowing I was gonna barf and just bolted…”

It was a toss-up, Dean decided, as to whether it was the door swinging closed or his brother getting sick that had woken him. Before he could say anything, Sam was dry heaving into the toilet bowl again, only a tiny dribble of fluid trickling into the polluted water. He reached past his brother and flushed the mess away.

“I think you’re empty, Sammy.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.” His brother all but groaned, and Dean winced in sympathy.

He didn’t get to voice that sympathy as Sam nearly slid sideways off the toilet and he had to grab him.

“Should get you back to bed with a bucket, be loads more comfortable.”

“How?”

Dean’s heart sank as he realised that his brother didn’t think he could even slightly support his own weight, which severely limited the options he had in moving him. And effectively empty or not, a fireman’s carry was asking for trouble with this situation.

“Okay.” He replied after swearing silently, “guess we’re staying here then.”

Feeling the shivers that were trying to start up Dean snagged the towel off the rail and wrapped it around Sam before cushioning him against him as comfortably as possible.

“Dean.” Sam all but whispered hoarsely after they’d sat in silence for a while, “I think we can conclude what category I’m in now.”

“Don’t start thinking like that, Sammy. I refuse to accept anything other than you getting better.”

“No point denying reality, Dean. Just… promise me you won’t do anything stupid.”

“You ain’t dying, so stop fretting.”

“Dean…”

“Fine… I promise. Not going to be needed though, ‘cause you ain’t dying.”

Sam gave a relieved sigh and leant against his big brother, “no need to torture yourself watching this…”

“Don’t be stupid. I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be right here, no matter what. You’ll be okay, though.”

His brother made a vague sound that could have been either agreement or disagreement before settling more comfortably and dropping off to sleep. After a quick check of his temperature, Dean let him sleep.

As the hours trickled by Sam barely stirred whenever he checked his temperature, and occasionally his breathing. Dawn was pinking the sky when he finally woke again.

“Hey, welcome back. How are you feeling?”

Sam paused for a bit to be sure of his impression, “better.”

Dean actually let out a relieved breath as his brother sat up and didn’t waver.

“See, I told you you weren’t dying.”

The younger brother pushed himself to his feet and offered his hand to his big brother, which got ignored as Dean clambered back to his feet on stiff legs.

“Yeah, you did.” Sam replied with a smile, “thanks, Dean.”

“Maybe next time you’ll actually believe me.”

“Hopefully there won’t be a next time. Now… I want to have a shower, I feel sticky after last night. Then we’ve got to figure out whether there is another one out there or not.”

“Pretty sure it was a loner.” Dean told him as he moved towards the door, “the missing person rate suggests only one being feeding.”

“Good to know.”

As Sam started the shower going, he was glad there wasn’t another one to contend with, one time revisiting high school was more than enough as far as he was concerned.

**Author's Note:**

> After two plot bunnies got vetoed I wrote this in true Supernatural fashion... exactly what was asked for in an unexpected way. I wasn't expecting to do well, at worst to be disqualified. So I was incredibly surprised when I placed first.


End file.
